


Повод для зависти

by trololonasty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Male-Female Friendship, Pining, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Они сидели на крыльце дома Байерсов, и жизнь потихоньку возвращалась в прежнее русло, однако мало что осталось так, как было.





	Повод для зависти

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Envy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500507) by [trololonasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty)



— Я завидую тебе, – ни с того ни с сего призналась Нэнси.

Они сидели на крыльце дома Байерсов, праздно бездельничая, пока мальчишки разворачивали в доме свою очередную многочасовую кампанию: судя по время от времени доносящимся оттуда возгласам, входить в гостиную сейчас было опасно для жизни. Не то чтобы эта фраза не потеряла своё должное значение, когда им пришлось столкнуться с реальностью «обратной стороны», но, справедливости ради, мало что осталось по-прежнему.

Им удалось вернуть Уилла – и это самое главное. Жизнь потихоньку, насколько это было возможно, стала возвращаться в своё прежнее русло, и бойкие голоса четверых мальчишек в глубине дома служили тому ярким подтверждением. Сидящая рядом с Джонатаном Байерсом Нэнси Уилер, утверждающая, что завидует ему, напротив, не позволяла забыть, что всё это случилось на самом деле.

Он изумлённо взглянул на неё, но промолчал, не зная, как реагировать на её неожиданное признание. И с чего бы ей вообще завидовать _ему_? По всем законам жанра, это он должен завидовать ей. И, признаться честно, так и было.

— Правда, – не дождавшись никакой ответной реакции, добавила она, чтобы убедиться, что он воспринимает её серьёзно.

— Но… почему? – наконец озвучил свои сомнения он. — У тебя есть всё, о чём можно мечтать.

Иногда Нэнси искренне поражалась его наивности – например, вот как сейчас, когда он думал, что её жизнь идеальна или близка к этому, только потому что Уилеры имели статус благополучной семьи или потому что на неё обратил внимание популярный мальчик из школы. Она знала, что к настоящему моменту он уже гораздо ближе знаком с ней, чтобы сохранять подобный стереотип, и не могла понять, мешает ли симпатия увидеть ему все её недостатки в мельчайших подробностях или он просто неоправданно добр к ней.

— Я бы хотела быть Майку такой же классной сестрой, каким классным братом считает тебя Уилл. Да и Майк. Честно говоря, могу поспорить, что он бы с радостью обменял меня на тебя, – объяснила она, разбавляя честность шуткой, чувствуя себя неуверенно и глупо.

Но это была правда: Джонатан был куда круче во всех этих братско-сестринских отношениях, чем она. Новость заключалась лишь в том, что раньше её это абсолютно не беспокоило. Однако после всего, через что им пришлось пройти в последнее время, она впервые, вероятно, осознала, что её брат нуждается в ней, что она стала одной из немногих, кто действительно может понять его. Потому что она была _там_ и видела всё. А это дорогого стоит.     

— Ты классная, – тотчас же принялся уверять её Джонатан, ощущая неловкость и не найдя другого способа справиться с нею, кроме как ответить комплиментом на комплимент (что вовсе не означало, что он не считал свои слова правдой). — Ты остроумная, весёлая и охотишься на монстров. Ты _классная_ , Нэнси. Самая классная из всех, кого я знаю.

Он закончил свою тираду ещё более смущённым, чем её начал, и мысленно несколько раз пнул себя за неумение выражать свои мысли более складно. Её присутствие и непосредственная близость всегда заставляли его чувствовать себя ещё большим идиотом, чем обычно, но последнее время они встречались так часто, что он уже почти привык к этому ощущению.

Нэнси почувствовала, что пришла её очередь краснеть. Именно такие несуразные, милые моменты делали Джонатана Джонатаном. Именно это она любила в нём больше всего.

— А ведь, по его словам, раньше я была нормальной, – усмехнулась она, отвлекаясь от темы, чуть наклонив голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Года четыре назад, пока мне в голову не вдарили гормоны и я не превратилась в конченную, высокомерную, падкую на внимание стерву.

Глаза Джонатана расширились от удивления. Он не был уверен, стоит ли воспринимать это как шутку или она серьёзно.

— Майк не мог сказать тебе такое, – подобрал наконец более-менее нейтральные слова он.

В ответ Нэнси лишь приподняла бровь и пожала плечами.

— Это цитата, – уточнила она и рассмеялась. — Иногда они бывают чересчур прямолинейными, правда?

— Если это теперь так называется… – протянул Джонатан, пряча ладони в рукава куртки, но всё-таки не смог не засмеяться вместе с ней. — Уверен, он не знает значения и половины этих слов.

— Очень на это надеюсь, – всё ещё улыбаясь, ответила Нэнси. — В противном случае мне придётся серьёзно с ним поговорить, и что-то мне подсказывает, что и ему, и мне разговор этот не особенно понравится.

— Могу себе представить, – согласился с ней он, прокручивая в голове отголоски её смеха. — Но всё-таки это я должен тебе завидовать.

Не прибегая к вербализации, Нэнси вопросительно посмотрела на него, словно бы принуждая к продолжению, заставляя довести мысль до конца.

— Мне не хватает кое-чего очень важного, что есть у тебя.

— И что же это? – поинтересовалась она, заинтригованная.

— Ты, – последовал короткий ответ.

Они сидели на крыльце дома Байерсов, и жизнь потихоньку возвращалась в прежнее русло, однако мало что осталось так, как было, и если Нэнси Уилер рядом с Джонатаном Байерсом – это новая норма, то они оба не имеют ничего против этого.

— Вот тут ты ошибаешься, Джонатан. У тебя давно уже нет повода завидовать мне.


End file.
